


Transforming Passions

by Nowen422



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Other, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowen422/pseuds/Nowen422
Summary: Glyph is just an ordinary background bot, always blending into the scenery and never getting the acknowledgment of her peers. While stationed at an Autobot research base, Glyph expects to be subjected to the same treatment there like everywhere else. But when a visitor from High command  arrives, the scientifically minded Glyph will have to analyze a whole new set of feelings she hasn't experienced before.
Relationships: Ultra Magnus/Glyph
Kudos: 3





	Transforming Passions

Glyph was not a very memorable bot. Don’t misunderstand, Glyph was after all the leading Cybertronian expert on the long extinct Nagulian culture and one of the Autobot’s top archaeometries. But while Glyph was an intelligent bot, her general…self, just wasn’t something other bots tended to remember. Glyph just seemed to blend into the background; she’d often have to introduce herself two or three times to new researchers or soldiers before they even attempted to remember her name. To be fair, Glyph sometimes liked the lack of attention. When she needed to work on her research or on her field reports, she could concentrate undisturbed for cycles before anyone came looking for her. But the other times, Glyph wished that she could catch the eye of someone, to stand out to at least one person and not get double takes from other bots when they realized that they weren’t the only bot in the lab.

So far, the only bot who actively noticed her was her field bodyguard Tap-out, although he was only around her when they were in the field for her research. While the two were kind of close, they weren’t exactly _amica endura_. The two of them trusted each other. While in the wilds of some organic world she was studying, they often spent long hours just talking to pass the time, but they weren’t inseparable friends. This current cycle was a testament to Glyph and Tap-out’s ability to be separated. Glyph had recently been stationed at a small research asteroid to try and decode some ancient symbols from a tomb that seemed to have some Cybertronian origin to them. Tap-out had been excused from duty for a few cycles to visit a psychiatrist who was only available due to an influx of clients.

This left Glyph all alone with a few other researchers who still couldn’t remember her name despite writing it down on multiple readable surfaces on her desk area. To make matters worse, everyone else was in a gruff mood because Autobot High Command wanted to perform an inspection of the research outpost in case it needed to be modified to a sentry station or weapons lab. Glyph didn’t know much more than that, but there were rumors around the outpost that Command was sending one of their higher-ranking officers to perform the inspection.

“Hey, Glide!” Glyph was startled out of her thoughts by one of the researchers who had poked his head into her office.

“My name is Glyph actually-"

The researcher interrupted her before Glyph could finish her statement. “That’s great. You better hurry up, our mysterious high command officer is landing in bay 2. We’re all going to greet him.”

Glyph nodded and started to tidy her desk before she left, “Thanks for letting me know, I was worried that- “, Glyph looked up and saw that the researcher had already left. “-That you guys would have forgotten about me,” Glyph finished irritably.

Once she felt her desk was presentable, Glyph made her way our of her office and started walking towards the landing bays. _I hope whoever is coming isn’t like the last military grade inspection we had_ , Glyph silently mused to herself as she walked. _The last time we got some crazy old autobot who kept muttering about aches in his rotors and how the young bots had ‘no respect these days’ despite how we practically transformed backwards for him_. Glyph giggled to herself; at least she would be able to be under the radar of this inspector, no transformer could remember her name, they only remembered she was even on this asteroid because she was around them every day and her name was listed on the crew manifests. Glyph felt her spark dim a little at that thought. She hated being forgotten, but that’s how it had always been, even before the war. Glyph was and always would be a background bot, plain and simple. Eventually Glyph arrived at the doors to landing bay 2. Glyph steeled herself before she entered, she suddenly wasn’t feeling up to being with everyone since she knew that no one would be able to introduce her to this inspection officer. It was pointless, but she knew that if she wasn’t there, she’d probably have to answer for her absence later. Glyph pressed the button to open the reinforced doors. Glyph was expecting to see the loading bay, but instead saw only the face of a very angry looking Decepticon. Luckily for Glyph, she did not have to look at the face for long as it was quickly grabbed by a very large hand (?servo, if you wanna do that stuff) that lifted it to the face of that hand's owner. Glyph stared hard at the bot that had just _grabbed_ a Decepticon by the head and lifted them like they were a tool. Her first thought was simply, “big”. The transformer in question was a massive bot that easily toward over anyone there, He was primarily red with some white accents here and there, but his boots and arms were blue along with a portion of his chest. His shoulders were tall rectangular towers that stretched high over his head with missiles attached to the outsides of them. His helmet was what really drew her eyes (?optics), once she found it of course. There was just so much bot to see at once. His helm was blue and had two horns (?audials) that stuck straight up like his shoulders did. His face was white and had a set of light blue optic reflectors that covered his true optics. After a few minutes of looking at him Glyph had a second thought, “That is a big bot.” Glyph barely made it up to his waist with her own height, and even then, his own boots dwarfed most of her own body size entirely. Glyph kept staring at the massive Cybertronian for another minute before she realized he was speaking to her.

“Huh?”, Glyph shook off her amazement to look up and reply to the massive autobot.

“I said, sorry about that miss, are you alright?” the large autobot asked Glyph in concern.

“Oh, OH! Yes, yes I’m alright.” Glyph replied, somewhat flustered,. "Why do you have a Decepticon though?” she asked. The large robot looked back at the wriggling decepticon who was still trapped in the vise like grip of his hand.

“I caught this sorry fellow a few miles back, stealing cargo from merchant ships. I apprehended him and was going to take him back to Autobot headquarters for questioning and processing. But I realized that I would miss my appointment here,” the autobot inspector explained. “I was originally going to leave him in the brig on my ship but I was told that you have a containment cell for animal studies.”

“Oh, yes it’s down the hall and to the left.” Glyph quickly directed the large Autobot. She didn’t know how long he could hold an angry Decepticon by the head, but she imagined the Decepticon’s head would last less time than the Autobot’s grip.

“Thank you miss Glyph. My name is Ultra Magnus. I look forward to seeing you again.” With that, Ultra Magnus walked down the hall still holding the wriggling Decepticon’s head in his hand. Glyph stood awestruck at her interaction with this massive and enigmatic Autobot. It had only lasted a few minutes, but she felt like it had been a dozen glorious cycles. Glyph stood awestruck for a few moments till she realized something.

“W-WAIT!”, Glyph shouted towards Ultra Magnus, who turned his head in response. “How did you know my name?” Glyph asked.

Ultra Magnus smiled at the small bot before he replied. “I asked for a list of personnel here and you were listed as the lead archaeometrist., Quite the impressive scientific record I must say. Besides, I recognized you from your photo and I never forget a face or a name.” Ultra Magnus turned and resumed walking down the hall.

Glyph felt strange; she felt her faceplate begin to heat up, her spark was fluttering, she felt a tingle in her wheels and she felt like kremzeeks were in her fuel tank. She didn’t know what was going on, no one had ever remembered her name before, no one! Even at her Autobot cadet class graduation the announcer mispronounced her name. But Magnus had recognized her on sight, instantly and without any mistakes. Every time Glyph thought about it those feelings returned stronger than ever. She didn’t know what to do, all she knew was that this mysterious new bot had done this to her in a few short astro-minutes. All that Glyph could think in her haze of feelings was “Ultra Magnus is one big bot…and I think I’m going to like him here.” 

==========================================================================================

It had been 6 hours since Glyph had sat down to translate the ancient stone tablet; and in those six hours she had translated less than 4 words. Glyph’s mind was racing, it had been a few cycles since Ultra Magnus had arrived at the research outpost she was stationed at, but he had already made a significant impression on the rest of the staff. While the autobot leader had been mostly busy conducting evaluations, he had also been looking in on most of the other scientists and researchers, inquiring about their projects and how they were personally doing. Ultra Magnus had been steadily been working his way through most of the other research departments, but today he was scheduled to drop in on the archeology division. This was the cause of Glyph’s current state.

Since their first encounter, Glyph had experienced only a few short interactions with Ultra Magnus. Mostly cordial hellos, a few nods of acknowledgment, one point where the large bot had offered to help unload some pottery and statue samples for her. Simple polite interactions that seemed purely average. And Glyph had been reduced to a quaking and blushing wreck after every single one of them. She had no idea why she was reacting this intensely to the large autobot commander, Glyph had experienced her fair share of crushes before. A few blushes and spark flutters, but nothing so bad as what she experienced around Ultra Magnus. There were instances when Glyph had to wait for the leader to leave the room before she collapsed to her knees, shaking and blushing furiously. Reactions like this were why Glyph was simultaneously dreading and looking forward to his visit today. She was excited to see him and talk to him professionally about her work but was immensely nervous as she had no idea how she would be able keep herself from melting into a pile of blushing, molten slag.

Glyph had visited the on-site medic to see if maybe she had shorted out some of her circuits, but after she was discharged with a clean bill of health, she was left without any rational explanation that she could accept. The magnus had in no way attempted to show any romantic interest in the small bot, no flirting, no sultry glances, not even a suggestive wave. So why was Glyph so affected by his presence?

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time trying to figure out what series to draw from for inspiration for the characters (there's dozens of continuities and series). So in stead of fretting about accuracy, I just decoded to take a little bit from everything. These characters won't be the one's you're totally familiar with, but you might recognize a few traits here and there. For magnus, I really think that he would make for a good cowboy lawman archetype and glyph the titular sad yet smart heroine. I know its not the most progressive story in terms of female character development, but I like shmultzy romance so who cares. I'm not an experienced writer, so the length is a bit lacking, but hopefully I can add more later on.


End file.
